Du reste, Byakuran n'est pas le boss pour rien
by Eikaow
Summary: Cette fois-ci, Sho-chan sera enfin à moi." ... Ou comment Irie tombe dans un odieux guet-apens. Yaoi - ByaSho - Un peu drôle sur les bords.


Irie Shoichi est un scientifique en herbe et comme tout scientifique qui se respecte, il a des tendances geek, plus ou moins fortes.

Irie n'aime pas devoir quitter des yeux son écran d'ordinateur ou ne plus être dans un périmètre convenablement proche de celui-ci. Comme tous ces jeunes se sentant nu(e)s sans leur téléphone portable en poche, Shoichi est comme qui dirait stressé au simple fait de laisser ne serais-ce que dix petites minutes sa bécane seule et si vulnérable. Brrrr.

Seulement voilà, il est des jours où votre quotidien bascule inexorablement en scénario post-apocalyptique... Et pour cause.

« Irie-sama, vous devez aller prendre une douche ! »

Les Cervellos et leur voix monocorde qui, en temps normal étaient sous ses ordres, avaient en ce bon matin, décrétés de leur supérieur qu'il passe illico-presto par la salle de bain sous peine d'informer Byakuran-sama de l'état de ses quartiers qui à l'instar de ressembler à la piaule de Spanner en nettement moins classe, étaient jonchées de détritus en tous genre. Au moins, les papiers de sucettes passaient quand même assez relativement inaperçus, ce qui n'était pas le cas des plats instantanés et autres emballages de friandises ainsi que de boissons. A se demander si ses innombrables maux d'estomac n'étaient finalement dû qu'au stress...

D'ailleurs, les demoiselles aux cheveux rose pâle se gardaient de dire – et encore moins au concerné - que leur patron chéri avait besoin d'une femme, d'une boniche ou tout autre statut lui garantissant un meilleur hygiène de vie. Aussi et probablement pour passer un coup de balai à sa place, s'étaient-elles insurgées pour que le rouquin passe par la case douche, ce à quoi le pauvre scientifique n'avait pas pu résister longtemps, car assailli par pas loin de quatre paires de bras... Irie était un psuedo génie du mal mais quand même... Sans l'anneau Mare à portée, dur dur la vie à la base Merone.

Le jeune homme s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi ces folles furieuses ne l'avaient pas jeté dans sa salle de bain personnelle ? Non, au lieu de ça, il se retrouvé ostensiblement traîné comme une serpillère dans les étages pour finir par atterrir la tête la première sur le carrelage de la salle de bain commune quelque part dans les hauts quartiers. Autant dire que ça sentait le plan outrageusement foireux.

Shoichi se releva en grimaçant et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte assurément close puis tendit l'oreille en direction d'un bruit de douche se faisant entendre parmi les innombrables rangées du fond de la salle. Ça se gâtait, il n'était vraisemblablement pas seul.

Le jeune roux soupira et renifla ses vêtements en esquissant une autre grimace : Il lui fallait avouer qu'une douche ne serait en effet pas du luxe. Il s'approcha d'un des miroirs et se regarda sommairement tout en essayant d'aplatir ses nombreux épis. Tiens pourquoi d'ailleurs ?!

« Narcissique, Sho-chan ? » Fit une voix fluette à quelques pas de là.

Le scientifique se retourna brusquement, manquant de tomber à la renverse et écarquilla les yeux devant le somptueux tableau … Hein somptueux ?! : Le boss Millefiore, un sourire caressant aux lèvres et une unique serviette immaculée autour de la taille en guise de vêtement s'approcha et piocha aussitôt dans un paquet de mashmallows posé sur un des bancs.

- Byakuran-san, je... Tu... Heu ?

« Ma salle de bain personnelle à été un partiellement détruite lors de ma petite entrevue avec le gardien Vongola de la brume. » Expliqua t-il, un rire doucereux à l'appui.

- Je... Je vois. Je pourrais peut-être rép...

« Spanner planche dessus mais c'est gentil de proposer. »

Esquissant un autre de ses sourires caressants, il piocha de nouveau dans le paquet sous l'œil scrutateur de son subalterne chez qui les joues s'étaient tout à coup teintées d'une jolie couleur coquelicot. Comparé à lui, son boss et ancien copain de fac était une sorte de canon de beauté évident et Irie ne se surprit aucunement à le mater des pieds à la tête pendant un court et vicieux laps de temps _« Ahhh mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »_. Le fait étant que jamais il n'avait vu le grand Byakuran chef de la famille Millefiore de la sorte : Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé étaient humides et lui donnait un air sexy en diable au même titre que son torse finement musclé et cette façon sensuelle presque érotique qu'il avait de porter les sucreries nacrées à ses lèvres rosacées. Ce dernier avait étiré un sourire à la vue de son ancien camarade, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre et ayant soudainement tourné la tête alors qu'il s'était allégrement fait prendre en flagrant délit de voyeurisme exacerbé. Décidément, la partie promettait d'être réellement intéressante, songea le belliqueux chef Millefiore.

« Tu en veux ? » Proposa t-il en désignant une sucrerie qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

- N... Non, merci.

« Tu as tort, elle est bonne. »

Shoichi frissonna au double sens infâme dont les propos de son boss faisait l'objet et remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez en un geste fébrile. C'était quoi ça ?

Byakuran se contentait de sourire avec cette désinvolture lui étant propre tandis que le rouquin passait à côté de lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Irie était d'une timidité sans égal et c'est cette timidité qui lui donnait là, maintenant, tout de suite, présentement et nonobstant la situation, l'insidieuse envie de lui arracher un gémissement tout sauf innocent. En somme, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avec son Sho-chan et de balayer d'un revers de main ce petit cinéma d'indifférence débile qui durait depuis la fac.

Il piqua une autre friandise du paquet et se dirigea vers l'autre qui s'était assis à une distance raisonnable pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et présenter la friandise tout contre ses lèvres. Shoichi tressaillit aussitôt et son estomac se contracta douloureusement quand il sentit un souffle chaud et parfumé lui caresser l'oreille.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter, Sho-chan ? »

Bientôt assaillit par ses fichus maux d'estomac et complétement tendu des pieds à la tête, le jeune scientifique gémit doucement lorsque le boss, son boss pposa une main indécente jusqu'à son ventre et entreprit de passer rapidement sous le tissu pour jouer de ses doigts fins et agiles sur la peau frissonnante autour du nombril.

- Byakuran-san... Argh ! Qu'est-ce que... ?!

« Je veux que tu goûtes. » Susurra t-il en pressant la sucrerie contre les lèvres tremblantes.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la main inquisitrice se fraya un chemin vers l'élastique de son boxer et il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, accueillant avec obligation le bonbon nacrée contre sa langue. Non, Byakuran le grand manitou de la famille rivale aux Vongolas n'était pas en train de le tripoter de façon peu scrupuleuse dans les douches communes de la base, n'est-ce pas ? Ces satanés cervellos lui avaient injectés un truc pas net pour qu'il s'imagine de telles choses et surtout – et pas des moindres – pour qu'il commence à... y prendre... plaisir. AAH !

« C'est bon ? »

Tandis que l'accro aux mashmallows s'occupait de faire glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, le scientifique se détacha brusquement en jetant des regards incertains à son supérieur. Il savait l'affection de son ancien camarade pour lui mais n'étais-ce pas un peu abusé là ? Oui ? Non ? Hzhgz ? Là tout de suite, il cogitait pour se venger de probables traîtresses aux cheveux rose... Irie était un scientifique à côté de la plaque, eh oui.

« Ah la la toujours aussi timide mon petit Sho-shan...» Fit-il d'une voix douce en calant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu cherches à... à … faire ?

« Ce que je cherche ? » Répéta t-il, moqueur.

Se relevant prestement, il poussa l'autre contre le mur et abattit ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage en un geste brusque. Irie ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment devant cette proximité écrasante tout en se maudissant d'être tout à coup si transparent. Byakuran fondit alors de plus belle dans son cou et bientôt son estomac manifestait à nouveau son odieuse présence. D'ailleurs n'étais-ce pas son boss et non le stress qui lui retournait le ventre, le bougre ?

- Byakuran-san ! Mais... Ah ! Que cherch...

« Hum, que tu dises que tu aimes les mashmallows... Souffla t-il contre le grain de peau. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais ? »

- Arrête... Je t'en prie! Implora t-il en sentant des doigts agiles courir sur ses hanches.

Le boss émit un rire se voulant emplit de malice et s'empara d'un autre bonbon moelleux qu'il porta immédiatement à sa bouche avant de se retourner vers sa délicieuse victime qui laissa échapper un gémissement sourd lorsque la bouche impétueusement sucrée se posa sur la sienne. Une langue conquérante et particulièrement frivole chercha à s'insinuer entre ses lèvres et le jeune homme capitula devant la véhémence du geste tandis que la sucrerie impatiente passait dans sa bouche et que son bourreau taquinait avec espièglerie sa consœur charnue. Sentant que le rouquin s'agitait dans tous les sens car manquant certainement d'air, il cassa le baiser à contre cœur et observa avec appétit l'expression somme toute totalement nouvelle de son homologue.

« C'est meilleur comme ça, non ? » S'enquit t-il aussitôt avec lubricité.

- Je... ne comp... pas...

« Dis-moi, est-ce que je te plait mon petit Sho-chan ? »

- Que ?! Mais...

« Moi tu me plait. Sho-chan est si timide et si mignon quand il se retient ah la la... » Fit-il en lui enlevant ses lunettes.

- Je ne... Arrête... Mince, si quelqu'un arrive et... !

« Oh c'est juste ça ? Personne ne viendra, je peux te le garantir. »

Autant dire que le sujet ordinateur était passé à la trappe dans l'esprit du scientifique et sans qu'il ne la contrôle, sa main se pressa sur le torse de son vis-à-vis en un geste peu assuré. Oui son supérieur lui plaisait et oui l'audace dont il faisait preuve avait cet effet incongru de le rendre dingue. Du reste, Byakuran n'était pas le boss pour rien, hé hé.

« Alors, comment tu me trouve ? »

- Je... Je ne sais pas...

L'argenté étira une soudaine moue boudeuse qui aurait suffit à faire craquer n'importe qui songea Shoichi en détournant vivement les yeux. Il se trouvait un parfait imbécile doublé d'une mauvaise foi ridicule à ce stade de la partie. Pourquoi résistait-il encore ? Les années de fac à mater son camarade en douce et à développer une jalousie maladive à chacun de ses gestes ne lui avaient pas suffit ? _« Shoichi pauvre crétin »_

_- _Byakuran-san est... Murmura t-il en dessinant les mots invisibles sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

« Hum ? Tu peux m'appeler Byakuran. Ça me ferait plaisir et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus des inconnus tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Sho-chan ? »

- Byakuran… Intelligent et fort aussi...

« Mais encore ? »

- Beau... Byakuran est beau...

« C'est tout ? »

- ...

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je peux vérifier. »

- Tu... es...

« Mouis ? »

- Non, arrêto...

« En si bon chemin ? »

- Mais je suis... Je dois prendre ma douche...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la prendre cette douche mais avant ça il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

On ? Quoi on ? Le deal n'était pas qu'il prenne sa douche seul hu ? Shoichi soupira en songeant qu'à un moment donné, il fallait savoir accepter la défaite ou en d'autres termes le fait que toutes les carottes étaient bel et bien cuites uit uit ! Il allait passer à la casserole et puis c'est tout. Na.

- OK! Byakuran est sexy ! Incroyablement sexy !! C'est bon, content ?! Arggh...

« Très content. » Déclara joyeusement l'argenté en traînant aussitôt son petit camarade vers les douches.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Après ce petit épisode déroutant, on put voir Byakuran-sama tout sourire et un pouce victorieux dressé au ciel, glisser une liasse de billets dans la main d'une des cervellos... Au moins pourraient-elle passer chez le coiffeur. Peut-être. De même qu'un Spanner toujours occupé sur ses moscas chéris et aucunement sur une quelconque salle de bain défectueuse. Pieux mensonge.

Le scientifique aux cheveux roux quant à lui fut désigné pour renflouer - à long terme - le stock de sucrerie du big boss. Le plan fut outrageusement foireux mais du reste... Byakuran n'est vraiment pas le boss pour rien et il aime beaucoup beaucoup ses mashmallows, surtout quand ceux-ci viennent à manquer.


End file.
